


Sam x Mike Collection

by mimimadrox



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimadrox/pseuds/mimimadrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Sam x Mike one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP trying to get Person B to exercise early in the morning. Bonus: Person B is not a morning person. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

“Mike.”

A sweet voice was singing his name in his ear; it sounded dream-like. He wanted to open his eyes, see who or what the voice belonged to, but he didn’t want to risk waking up.

“Mike. Wake up.” The voice sang.

“I don’t want to.” He mumbled in response. Why was the voice telling him to wake up? Wouldn’t he stop hearing it if he did? He didn’t want that.

“Mike!” The voice suddenly yelled and he jerked awake, startled. He turned his head to see Sam’s face just inches from his, green eyes peering at his face.

“Sam?” Mike rubbed his eyes.

“Finally.” Sam stood up straight, placing her hands on her hips. “Get up, sleepyhead.”

Mike’s eyes searched the room until he found the clock, which read: 7 AM. He fell back against his pillow with a groan. “Sam. It’s early. What are you waking me up for?”

Sam started to jog in place. “Let’s go jogging together!”

He looked at her like she was crazy. It was then that he noticed her blonde hair had been pulled back and she was decked out in running gear.

Mike shook his head. “Oh, no. No, no, no.”

Sam stopped jogging to frown at her boyfriend. “Mike, come on–”

“Sam, baby, I love you. But it’s too early for this…” He gestured to her outfit. “…exercise shit.”

She gave him a stern look of disapproval. “Exercising is good for you!”

“You know what else is good for you? Sleep.” Mike pulled the blankets over his head, his voice now muffled, “Sleep and sex.”

Sam exhaled heavily and crossed her arms. _“Michael.”_

“Good night, Sam. Or…good morning. Whatever.”

“Get up!”

Nothing.

“Please?”

Nothing.

Sam sighed and turned to leave the room, about to just give up. It was no use; he wasn’t budging.

Just when Mike was about to drift back off, though, her voice sang to him again, “Mike.”

“Give it a rest, Sam.”

“You know, I’m going to be all sweaty after the run.”

Mike’s breath caught. _What does she think she’s doing?_

“I’m gonna need to take a nice, hot shower when I get home.”

Mike resisted the temptation to jump right out of bed like a kangaroo. “I’m not listening.”

“It would be a shame…”

“Sam–”

“…if I had to take that shower _alone_.”

Mike ripped the blanket off his face and sat up, looking straight at her. She gazed back with a suggestive sparkle in her green eyes.

He could see it all now: The way her body would move as she ran, her ponytail bouncing with her movement, the sweat glistening on her body and causing her clothes to stick to her skin…

And then, when the run was over, the shower: she’d run the water high enough to fog up the bathroom mirror and strip the sweaty clothes from her body until she was completely…

“Well, what are you waiting for, Sam?” Mike pushed the blankets back and climbed out of bed. “Let’s exercise!”


	2. Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request (from anonymous on tumblr.): “Can you do a Sam x Mike au where, Mike is cheating on Jessica with Sam and the others find out by walking in on them having sex.”

Music filled the front room of the Washington lodge as Jessica hooked up her iPod to speakers and raised the volume. “Whoo! Let’s get this party started already!” She threw her arms in the air and wiggled her hips.

Josh passed out the beer bottles while Hannah and Beth busied themselves making and handing out the snacks for everyone. Emily was content sitting on the couch and simply watching everyone else; Matt sat next to her for awhile, but eventually wandered to the middle of the room to dance for awhile.

Chris challenged Ashley to a dance off, let her win, then proceeded to challenge Josh to a drinking game.

With a beer bottle in his hand, Mike was on the dancefloor for most of the evening, dancing alongside his girlfriend, Jess. Sam didn’t drink beer, as she wasn’t really into alcohol; she helped Hannah and Beth with the snacks, danced a bit with Ash, then announced that she was going to go take a quick bath before heading to bed. She bid everyone goodnight and disappeared upstairs.

Hannah and Beth both followed soon after, already exhausted.

Ashley drank a little too much and eventually passed out; Chris carried her to her room and tucked her in for the night before returning to his drinking game with Josh. Matt ended up falling asleep on the couch with his head using Emily’s lap for a pillow. At the end of the night, she carefully slid out from under him and retired to their room for the night.

Jess, a bit tipsy, decided she’d get ready for bed, too. She gave Mike a quick, but deep, kiss and whispered in his ear that she’d be waiting for him.

Not long after Jessica’s departure, Chris and Josh passed out, like usual, leaving Mike alone. Well, mostly alone.

As he was walking to the room he shared with Jess, a voice softly called his name from behind and he turned to see Sam, standing in the hall, wearing nothing but a towel.

He raised his brows at her and she smirked, crooking her finger, a gesture telling him to follow her.

Unable to resist such a temptation, he did.

The room they went to was one that was pretty far from the other rooms; she closed the door behind them and was immediately pressed up against it by Mike, who kissed her with such passion and hunger that it made her knees feel weak.

The two had been seeing each other behind Jessica’s back for almost a month now; Sam sometimes felt guilty–while her and Jess weren’t exactly close, she still considered Jessica a friend. She didn’t feel right having her hands all over Jessica’s boyfriend, but she couldn’t help herself. She knew she was being selfish, but Mike was like a drug–she was addicted to him, to his kisses, to the sex they had. He was amazing.

Sam pressed her hands against Mike’s chest and lead him towards the bed, pushing him back onto it and climbing on top of him. She pulled off her towel and let it fall to the floor and her mouth attacked Mike’s once again. His hands roamed all over her body and he rolled them over so he was on top.

As he kissed and sucked on her neck, her fingers reached to undo his jeans.

* * *

Jess sat on the edge of the bed, wearing one of her favorite sexy nightgowns, her blonde hair in lovely waves after being released from her braids. She had a couple of candles lit and was waiting for Mike to come to bed.

Several minutes passed without him showing up, so she left the room to look for him. She found Josh, Matt, and Chris still in the living room–all three of them out cold. She went over and attempted to wake up Josh.

“Josh! Josh, wake up.” She shook him.

He mumbled in response.

“Where’s Mike?” She hissed.

Josh simply shook his head and mumbled something she couldn’t understand.

“What’s goin’ on, Jess?”

Jessica turned to see Matt sitting up on the couch, rubbing his eye tiredly.

Jess explained, “I can’t find Mike. He was supposed to come to bed with me…”

Matt yawned and stood up. “I’ll help you look for him.”

Jess smiled. “Thanks.”

“Ugh,” Chris groaned, having been disturbed from his sleep by the two. “What time is it…?”

“Chris, do you know where Mike is?” Jess asked hopefully.

But Chris shook his head, then immediately appeared to regret that action. “No…ugh…”

“Well, help us look.” Matt demanded. “What if something happened to him?”

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Chris replied, but got up to attempt helping them anyway.

Matt went up to rouse Emily from her sleep and while she definitely wasn’t happy about it, she agreed to help look as well.

Chris managed to get Josh up and eventually, they managed to wake Ashley, although she was clearly still drunk. Hannah and Beth were next and while the two also weren’t happy about having their sleep disturbed, both still agreed to help.

The whole situation seemed a little ridiculous–a whole search party to look for Mike, who may have just gotten drunk and wandered off somewhere in the lodge before passing out. Still, Jessica had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong. And she didn’t want to take any chances.

As the group was searching through the various rooms in the lodge, Hannah had gone off to find Sam, only to come back with the news that she wasn’t in her room.

“So Sam is missing, too?” Matt rubbed the back of his neck and exchanged a troubled glance with Emily; both of them already had an idea of what was going on.

Jess caught their expressions and felt her heart sink a bit, but she tried to ignore it and reassure herself, _Mike wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t do that to me._ “Let’s keep looking. They’ve got to be around here somewhere.”

After a few more minutes of searching, Jess came to a closed door. Just as she reached out to open it, a soft moan could be heard coming from inside the room. She paused, her heart beating fast in her chest. She didn’t want to open it, didn’t want to see what she knew was most likely happening. She didn’t want to confirm her fears.

She pushed the door open, which the two–in the middle of all their passion–had forgotten to lock. Her mouth fell open at the sight before her, her eyes growing wide. Her heart halted its beating before falling to her feet and shattering like glass.

_“Michael!”_ She managed to shriek before her throat closed up and her eyes welled with tears.

There was Mike, on a bed, on top of a very naked Sam, his jeans and boxers laying on the floor. He looked up, his brown eyes widening in horror. “J-Jess–!”

“Jessica, what’s wrong? Did you find…” Matt stopped in front of the door as he caught up with Jessica, his mouth falling open, his words trailing off in shock.

Emily was right behind him. She covered her mouth. “Oh my god.”

“Guys? What’s going–oh.” Chris appeared next.

Then Ashley, “Now _they’re_ having a party.”

All eyes turned in the drunk red head’s direction. Chris took her by the shoulders and began to steer her away. “Okay, you clearly need to go back to bed.”

“But _Chriiiiis_ …”

Josh and his sisters appeared just as Chris passed them, leading a drunken Ashley back to her room. “Why are we all gathered in the doorway?” Josh glanced in the room, then did a double take. “What the hell…”

Beth gasped and Hannah just looked heartbroken. Her best friend and her crush, her _obsession_. It was unbelievable, yet there it was, right in front of her eyes.

“S-Sammy?” Josh himself wasn’t very pleased by the sight. His feelings were Sam weren’t very strong yet, but they were there. No matter how much he tried to deny it to himself.

Sam and Mike were quick to separate; Mike grabbed his clothes and began to dress as Sam covered herself with her towel, her face a deep shade of red. She looked away from the faces of her friends, feeling extremely embarrassed and ashamed.

Jessica, covering her face with her hands, turned and ran down the hall, her tears blurring her vision, making it difficult to see.

“Jessica, wait!” Emily turned and hurried after her, Matt immediately following behind her.

“Jess!” Mike tried to follow as well, but was stopped in the doorway by Josh, who blocked it and crossed his arms, glaring at both Mike and Sam.

“Hold on. You two have got some explaining to do.”

* * *

When Mike finally managed to escape Josh and his wrath, he found Jessica in their room, packing up her things. “Jess…”

“Stay away from me, Michael.” Her voice was ice cold; she slammed her suitcase shut and roughly pushed past him as she walked out of the room, dragging it behind her.

“Jess, just let me explain–”

“No explanation needed. Your actions say plenty.”

“Jess, will you just–” He touched her shoulder and she jerked away, whirling around to give him a glare that would have melted him if her eyes could shoot lasers.

“ _Don’t_ you touch me, Michael! Don’t you _dare_ fucking touch me! Just leave me alone!” She turned to walk away again, tears reforming in the corners of her eyes.

“Jess, please, just let me–”

“ _Fuck you_ , Michael. Go back to fucking that blonde whore of yours and leave me alone.” Her voice broke and she hurried away before he could say anything more, not wanting to break down in front of him. Not wanting to show him how much he truly hurt her.

She stepped into Emily’s room and closed the door, leaning back against it, her hand pressed against her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks like rivers. She sank to the floor, sobbing; her heart felt like it had been torn to shreds.

Emily hurried over and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to her feet and leading her to the bed. Matt had agreed to sleep in another room for the rest of the night after Emily decided to let Jess stay in their room with her until morning, when it would be safer for her to leave the mountain.

* * *

Mike went back to the room they’d been caught in. Sam was still curled on the bed, her towel wrapped tightly around her. She felt so ashamed and even dirty; all she wanted was to go back in time and make sure that that had never happened.

Mike sighed and laid back on the bed beside her. He rubbed a hand over his face. “I should have just told her. Broken up with her.”

Sam started to get up. “Maybe I should go talk to her–”

“Not good.” Mike grabbed her arm. “I think you’re the last person she wants to see right now, Sam. Besides me.” He pulled her towards him and she rested her head on his chest, curling up against his side. He felt so warm.

It was wrong. To still be that close to him, to be in that position. And she was still only wearing her towel. They’d just gotten caught, Jess’s heart had been broken, Josh was pissed, and Hannah refused to even look at Sam anymore. Sam probably shouldn’t even be in the same room with Mike right now.

But she couldn’t help it. He was so addicting.

He was her drug.


End file.
